Love At First Punch
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Minato finds himself in an odd predicament where he's revived but in a teenagers body, he meets Sakura and well who wouldn't fall for a fiery pink haired emerald eyed girl, who just so happens to break his nose in the first few minutes of their initial meeting!


He didn't know how he was suddenly alive again, or why he was in a thirteen year old's body, what Minato did know was that there was a girl laying underneath of him, the same age as he currently was.

Staring up at him with sparkling emerald eyes and the most exotic colored hair he'd ever witnessed a person having and if there was one thing he loved it was odd colored hair "Excuse me but would you mind getting off you're heavy" she grunted in the next moment.

A soft voice complete with temper and he was completely head over heels for the girl, Minato leaped to his feet and brushed his clothes off before holding out his hand "My apologies" he flashed his signature sunshiny smile that all girls swooned over.

"Who are you" she ignored his hand and cartwheeled backwards onto her feet to get out of attack range, "And why are you near the Leaf Village" her emerald eyes narrowed in wariness and caution, she had a good head on her shoulders it seemed.

Minato cleared his throat glancing to his hand with a soft sigh before letting it fall to hang loosely at his waist "Minato Namikaze and I'm in a bit of a predicament, so if you don't mind leading me to the current Hokage that would be great" he crossed his arms.

"We don't have a Hokage right now, Orochimaru killed Lord Third and Master Jiraiya's gone off to get the Lady Tsunade and bring her back to be the Fifth" she oh so subtly left out introducing herself and the boy slumped his shoulders.

Before he was flashing that bright smile at her again dazing her "I told you my name you know, the least you could do is tell me yours" he came forward all ocean blue eyes and sunshine colored hair and her heart beat a little harder in her chest.

"Sa..Sakura Haruno" she cleared her throat shoving down the urge to glomp the boy and proclaim her love for him, Sasuke was the boy she liked 'Bad Sakura, stay away from the total hottie in front of us' she scolded herself inwardly.

He chuckled quietly "That suits you very well don't you think S-a-k-u-r-a" he said her name slowly just having a little fun and a blush covered her cheeks and spread across the bridge of her nose, proving that she was having very mature thoughts about him.

A shudder rolled through her "Ei..either way I have to go" the pinkette turned quickly intending to flee, only thing the blonde wasn't going to let her get away so easily as his hand reached out and his fingers snagged her thin wrist.

To swing her around "It's very rude to just abandon someone Sakura-chan" his eyes darkened and he found he towered over her by a good couple of inches, it was the perfect height to bend his head down, her eyes widening in response.

And allow his lips to brush over those pink petal like lips, that were just as soft as he'd imagined them to be a gasp worked it's way out of her mouth and he swallowed it, delving deeper, his tongue sweeping in and tangling against hers.

Stroking the muscle gently enticing it to join his on a dance, his arms wrapped around her thin waist and he let his eyes slide shut, a few moments later, he lifted one of his arms to let his hand wrap in those silky exotic pink tresses.

And tug lightly pulling her head back to let him get even deeper, her knee's chose that moment to buckle and they slid to the ground, him not letting her more than a few inches away and their lips staying connected all the while.

Once again Sakura was flat on her back Minato laying over her, his tongue practically shoved down her throat and breathing through their noses as the kiss continued a blush rising to cover her entire body as her heart beat erratically in her chest.

Until he finally pulled away breaths coming out sporadically it was silent as he held onto the girl not sure what had possessed him to do that, just that it had felt right to go with the moment, that he was sure only he'd felt.

"I..You…YOU BLOODY PERVERT" Sakura yelled in fury in the next moment and Minato found himself knocked back holding his nose as blood poured from it, she'd punched him and broken his nose.

Minato winced yep totally reminded him of Kushina and he was quick to scramble on his feet and flee the area for the time being "See you again Sakura-chan" he waved the blonde disappearing in a flash of yellow, that was his nickname after all.

Still pissed as all hell that a random boy she'd only just met had stolen her first kiss without permission Sakura stomped angrily back to the village "I hope I never see you again" she spat over her shoulder with a glare.

Despite her wishes though when Jiraiya, Naruto and Tsunade in tow came back to the village and the honey eyed blonde took over the Hokage office, Minato made his appearance again, sneaking through the village with ease and landed on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

He paused in slipping through the window as he saw the current object of his obsessions within a pile of books in her arms "Here you are Lady Tsunade everything you asked for from the Hokage Library" Sakura smiled sweetly.

And Minato thought that it was a smile that suited her more, but he couldn't hesitate any longer or he'd be caught before he could explain and so with practiced ease unlocked the window of the office and jumped to the floor.

With a dull thud, Tsunade whipped around in her chair a kunai in her hand and Sakura scrambled to keep hold of the books as her cheeks turned a very lovely shade of red just to tease her, he flashed a sunshiny smile and a wink at the girl "Lovely to see you again Sakura-chan" he chuckled.

Sakura scowled at him and stuck her tongue out in response keeping herself on the other side of the desk, so Tsunade and the desk was between him and her "You know this boy Sakura" the newly inaugurated Hokage asked of the girl.

"It's the guy I told you about you know that guy" the pinkette fidgeted uncomfortably cheeks turning redder than the woman had ever seen her apprentice turn, it was mildly amusing and she'd have a chance to tease the girl later.

For now she had to deal with this blonde teenager "Right I'm sure she forgot to mention my name, Minato Namikaze and before you ask I don't know how I'm back or why I'm in this body" Minato spoke before she could ask.

Tsunade frowned deeply and Sakura creased her brow "Prove it do or say something that only the real Minato Namikaze can do or say" the honey eyed blonde woman ordered glancing surreptitiously at her apprentice.

"I understand Milady" and quickly activated the sound proofing seal for privacy while Minato locked the window and the curtains were dropped "It's done" Sakura said after a moment setting the books in her arms down on the desk.

While Minato cleared his throat "Naruto Uzumaki is my son, I'm sure many don't know that, plus I know every seal in this room being a former Hokage myself" those were the only two things he could think of to validate the truth of him being the real Minato.

Sakura's face contorted in anger and she turned to face away from them "Well I guess there's no choice, I'll announce it to the council and elders that you are back, we'll begin investigations to find out how you've returned, Shizune bring me some sake" Tsunade ordered.

As the pinkette deactivated the sound proofing seal "Milady am I to be dismissed" she didn't dare glance in the blue eyed blondes direction, Tsunade nodded and Sakura fled from the office, without another word to anyone, going straight home.

Time passed in an agonizingly slow manner for Minato as he adjusted to life in the Leaf Village again, got his own apartment, cracked open his closed vault and became a shinobi once more intending on working his way through the ranks quickly.

He never saw Sakura hardly as they were so busy, her learning under Tsunade, him in meeting after meeting with the elders and going off on solo missions and expanding his chakra reserves to become who he was once before.

It was three months later, when he finally had a break from everything and Tsunade led slip that she'd given her little student time off that he finally decided to seek the girl he was pining after out and cornered her on the training field.

Emerald eyes glared at him furiously "Here to play with my feelings again" she snapped punching the ground with a furious fist and destroying it with her chakra enhanced strength, it was only due to extreme restraint that he could keep a straight face.

"That was never my intention Sakura, believe me when I say this that I have genuine feelings for you" Minato held up his hands "You could say it was love at first punch" he winked teasingly, if anything it made her angrier.

And Sakura launched herself at him in fury "You didn't even ask if I had feelings for anyone just took my first kiss that I've been saving for someone else" she glared even more swinging her fists out in hopes to find purchase like before.

Minato was ready for her though and dodged in the nick of time "Really if you like a boy so much how come you haven't told him that instead of allowing someone else to take something you consider sacred, not that you really fought me any" he taunted carefully.

Playing a very deadly game with a temperamental female, ocean blue eyes glinting with anticipation, he swore he heard something snap as she ground her teeth "YOU BLOODY BASTARD" never mind that he was the fourth hokage reincarnated as a preteen.

She was going to strangle him, in her blind anger, it being something that he'd been expecting really and before Sakura realized it, Minato had her held against the ground, clenched fists held in his hands and sitting on her stomach.

"If I'm such a bastard Sakura-chan then admit that you like me forget about that other guy because he clearly doesn't know what a beautiful girl he's missing out on" he bent until they were nose to nose and his breath washed over her.

Sweet like honey and lemons her heart skipped a beat, in a show of stubbornness she turned her head to the side cheeks hot in embarrassment "I don't like you" she grumbled trying to hold onto her shattered dream of marrying Sasuke, who didn't want anything to do with her.

"That's where you're wrong, if you didn't you'd be trying to deny it with every fiber of you're being and yet all you can manage is a small I don't like you, what do you see in that other guy, does he treat you kindly, does he compliment you're beautiful hair huh Sakura-chan" Minato mocked.

Her body trembled with fury and she turned her eyes only to glare at the blonde as he picked out everything that was wrong with Sasuke "Get off of me" Sakura snapped pissed that he had her so close to tears when she'd promised to never cry again.

"No not until you admit it Sakura, that other guy can't see the beauty you are and I can and that makes you angry, does he even have a speck of love in him for you or are you just trying to hold onto a fools dream in hopes he'll notice you down the road which probably won't happen" he said.

Sakura struggled in his grip trying to tear one of her wrists free but even with her perfect chakra control, she was to angry to concentrate "He likes me, he's just to busy to notice he does" she argued finally.

"What makes you think he'll choose you when he does figure out his feelings" Minato allowed his eyes to soften "When there's a willing guy right in front of you, who'd jump at the chance to be with you and show you that you're to good to wait for someone who's to busy" the blonde stated.

Her lips quivered and for a split second he thought he'd gone to far "Wha..what gives you the right to come here and start confessing to me, I don't even know you beyond you're name and that you're a jerk for stealing my first kiss" Sakura glared.

Minato released a sigh "Okay I can admit I was a bit hasty our first meeting but I do love girls with exotic colored hair, you're eyes are like emeralds not to mention you have a temper, but if you give me a chance Sakura-chan, I'll tell you everything about myself if you go on a date with me" he compromised.

He knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked and relented "Fine, but it's a restaurant of my choosing and you have to be the respectable gentleman and pay and no more touching me unless I say so" Sakura demanded.

"Very well Sakura" his expression lightened as he finally released the girl from his vice like hold and stood helping her up from the ground and they both brushed their clothes off "So where do you want to go" Minato asked.

Sakura thought quickly "Ichiraku" she blurted out 'Oh kami that was such a Naruto response, I miss that baka' Sakura grimaced inwardly missing the expression of disbelief, things just kept getting better and better for him.

"After you then my lady and I'll pay for as many bowls as you want" Minato bowed his head to hide his grin, kami she really reminded him of Kushina now, because Ichiraku is where they'd gone on their first date to.

The pinkette turned on her heel arms crossed over her chest as she realized she was about to go on an actual date with a boy, her first one, with a guy she'd been sort of crushing on as she realized Sasuke wasn't going to give her the time of day.

"You know if we do end up becoming a couple it might be a problem, cause I distinctly remember Naruto have a crush on me, though it could have faded away by now, I can't say for sure" Sakura said when they were close to the ramen stand.

"Like father like son I suppose, you remind me of Naruto's mother, lovely odd colored hair hair, exotic jewel like eyes and a raging temper" Minato chuckled quietly sharing that little private piece of himself.

Her eyes widened in surprise "You're kind of odd how the heck did Naruto's mom ever fall for a guy like you" she asked before she could stop herself and her cheeks became engulfed in a blush as they sat in the booth.

Minato smiled at her in an indulging way "One Pork and One Chicken Ramen please" he asked Teuchi kindly guessing at the pinkette's favorite kind of ramen, he was right as she gave him a suspicious look.

"Coming right up you two, hello Sakura-san, I haven't seen Naruto around for awhile" Teuchi laughed in that same kind way and her lips curved upwards in a fond smile, she did so miss that baka knucklehead.

"Ah off on a two and a half year training trip with Master Jiraiya, Teuchi-san, he wants to get stronger to bring back…anyway it will be a long time before he comes back" Sakura smiled, frowned, then returned to smiling.

The blonde at her side narrowed his ocean blue eyes, but he didn't ask, he didn't want her to clam up on him "As for you're question, ramen was the key to getting Naruto's mother to fall for me, and complimenting her on her hair that no one else had complimented before" he smiled cheekily.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes at him before snorting "It's true Sakura-san, three bowls of ramen every day and that girl was head over heels for Minato" Teuchi grinned "Here's you're ramen you two, enjoy" he winked sensing they were on a date.

They lifted their chopsticks together "Itadakimasu" Sakura and Minato exclaimed in sync digging into their bowls of ramen that was unique only to the Hidden Leaf Village, it was quiet for a short time until she thought of another question to ask.

"Why the weird fetish with weird colored hair, not that I mind mine, though it does paint a target on my back" she paused for a brief moment then finished off the broth in the bowl like Minato did and he ordered two more bowls of the same ramen.

Before answering her question "Can't say for sure, maybe it's because of the charm you exude, you don't realize it, but if you really tried, like Naruto's mother did, you'd make a lot of friends, I'm not saying you don't have any, just that you'd find friendships in the unlikeliest of people" the blonde explained.

Never having thought of that before, because she'd been to wrapped up in Sasuke and being mean to Naruto in order to acquire the boys attention "Indeed Sakura-san" Teuchi nodded giving them their second bowl.

More questions followed after that and Minato ordered two more bowls making it three that they'd had together before paying just as promised, they split up and for the following three months every week Minato and Sakura got together.

Until he finally bucked up his courage hoping she wouldn't reject him "I've got reservations at the Sushi Palace for dinner would you like to go with me if you have time off" Minato licked his lips, when he caught sight of the girl he'd been pining after for six freaking months now.

Sakura turned in surprise lowering her foot back on the step having been getting ready to see Tsunade for their training session "I think Shishou intends on cutting our sessions short tonight, what time were you thinking Minato" she asked softly clutching a couple books to her chest.

Relieved she hadn't outright said no to his idea of having dinner instead of a lunch date, everyone knew that they were getting closer by this point "The reservations are for anytime so I'll pick you at yours say 6:50, it takes ten minutes to get to the restaurant, and dinner at 7" he offered.

Her cheeks turned red it was like a dream come true "Sure Minato, I'll be done before then and be waiting" she went to turn as did he but she thought of something "Casual or fancy" Sakura inquired wanting to make sure she didn't come dressed like a slob.

Minato blinked his ocean blue eyes "Fancy see you then Sakura-chan" and rushed off to get some restaurant appropriate clothes, if he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend everything had to go perfectly with no interruptions whatsoever.

When he'd found the perfect outfit, it was already going on 5:20, after searching shop after shop and being entirely to picking for the shop owners tastes, he had enough time to transport home vial seal and take a shower making sure to wash thoroughly.

Girls didn't like it when guys smelled of sweat, well not all girls anyway, some found it appealing, he didn't think Sakura was included in that small group, dressed at 5:40 and was out the door by 6:10 having had trouble getting into the shirt as it confused him somewhat.

The blonde made a quick stop at Yamanaka Flower Shop, thank god Inoichi was being the counter "You look awfully nice, going out on a date with a certain someone Minato" the blonde chuckled leaning forward.

Imagine his surprise when the man turned teenager gained a flush on his cheeks "Er yes, I finally convinced her to have dinner with me tonight, I'm picking her up in exactly thirty five minutes, you wouldn't happen to know her favorite flowers perchance" he admitted.

"Ino's going to have a conniption fit, sweet little Sakura-chan getting a boyfriend before her, I probably have no right but Sakura's like a second daughter to me, treat her right or a lot of people are gonna come after you, her favorite flower is a lily" Inoichi warned.

Before telling his friend Sakura's favorite flower, Minato eyed the Yamanaka Patriarch warily and got three red lilies, one before, one during and one after when he walked her home "Understood Inoichi, I won't hurt Sakura" he said after paying for the flowers.

6:20, he glanced to his watch to see the time and wondered if Sakura had an aversion to guys who were earlier than scheduled, only way to find out was to wing it and so at 6:22 Minato left Yamanaka Flower Shop on his way to the Haruno Household.

And at 6:27 the blonde was knocking on her door "Just a minute" her voice called from within "Bloody hell stupid freaking heels, why did I ever listen to Ino" Sakura cursed and he suppressed the smile just as the door swung open.

To reveal Sakura dressed in a knee length pale pink dress and two inch heeled boots, he also spied a couple of weapons a senbon in her topknot, the heels could be used as weapons and he was certain she had a kunai holster strapped to her inner thigh with some thigh length green shorts.

For a few minutes the two of them just stared at each other "Y..You look beautiful Sakura, here a lily" Minato fumbled for a few minutes cheeks sporting a flush, kami he was a fully grown man in a teenagers body and here he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush all over again.

Where the hell had his confidence gone "And you're early" Sakura accepted the flower before glancing at the clock "By twenty minutes, that's great, did I say you looked handsome in that and thanks how did you know" she talked more when she was nervous.

He was glad he wasn't the only one feeling nervous at the moment "Well I got ready a little earlier than I thought and Flower Shop, Inoichi told me and I had hoped you didn't mind me showing up earlier" Minato cleared his throat quietly.

So they'd be having lunch ten minutes earlier than what he'd calculated "Not in the least, my sensei was always late by two hours, and twenty minutes early is perfect" Sakura chattered tucking the lily behind her ear.

This brought a smile to Minato's lips "That's good to know for future reference" he chuckled softly "Here we are, reservations for Minato Namikaze, plus one" they stopped in front of person who checked to see if you're name was on the list.

His eyes scanned downwards "Go ahead" he caught sight of the name wondering how the hell a little boy had enough money to make a private reservation on the balcony, it was expensive for a reason and they were just teenagers.

Minato smiled tucked Sakura's hand into the crook of his arm and led her forward to the balcony doors, seated her first, then sat himself"By the way who did you ask to find out that I like Sushi" she asked.

A slightly guilty look formed on his face "Eavesdropping on you're conversation with Hinata-san, you mentioned it to her, please don't hit me" he smiled sheepishly as their waiter for the evening stepped through the glass doors.

Her cheeks turned red in a split second "I'm you're waiter for the evening what would you like to order" he asked pen poised above a pad to write down their order, Minato shot the pinkette a quick look and she nodded relenting to his question.

"Go ahead Minato" Sakura gave him permission to order for her, it would be interesting to see what he ordered here in the sushi palace restaurant, though she had this tiny little feeling it would be something she liked.

It's not as if he didn't always order something she liked "A plate of Inari-rice Sushi, A plate of Tempura roll Sushi and a plate of Unagi-roll Sushi and some roasted rice tea for the both of us" Minato ticked off his fingers.

"You're orders will be out soon" the waiter wrote down everything "Will you be paying up front or out here or will you order a dessert" he paused in turning away, the two teenager shared a look before shrugging lightly.

"We'll decide later" the pinkette said afterwards, sure that she'd be to full from all that sushi to even think about eating dessert, judging by the look on Minato's face he was thinking the same thing as her.

The blonde nodded "Exactly we'll just talk in the meantime" he flashed her a sunshiny smile as the waiter hurried off to get their orders and they spent that time chatting back and forth about their week as they only met up at the end of each week.

Soon enough their orders had returned "Enjoy" the waiter said placing down the glasses of roasted rice tea still not sure if this was a good idea, would the teenager even be able to pay, the owner had told him to keep his eye on the duo in the meantime.

But he did retreat to the doors "Go ahead Sakura-chan try one of the Inari-rice sushi first and a sip of you're tea, I promise it's really good" Minato enticed the girl waving one in her face a twinkle of mischievousness in his ocean blue eyes.

Her eyes followed the roll and she snagged a bite as it passed across her lips "Mm that is good" she smiled innocently as his eyes rounded in surprise, not having expected her to really try to eat the thing out of his hand and Minato quickly handed the rest of it over.

Partway through their dinner music floated through the glass doors onto the balcony and the blonde jumped up "May I have this dance Sakura" he bowed before holding out his hand wanting to see if she'd reject his touch still.

Not once in these three months had he laid a single finger on her, respecting her boundaries as she'd requested, her cheeks blushed a dark red and her hand slid into his hand "Su..Sure" Sakura stuttered the word out.

As the blonde led her in a smooth dance around the balcony, they were the only ones out there for the time being "I have another lily for you" he smiled kindly still having those two inches over her and soon a second lily was tucked into her hair.

"Tha..Thank you" she swallowed thickly following his lead stepping in all the right places until the music faded and they sat back down to finish off their dinner, like thought they were to full to even think about getting dessert.

So Minato glanced at the bill and quickly pulled out the amount needed, not letting her see as they stood "Come on Sakura-chan I'll walk you home" Minato held out his hand again, and soon her hand was once again tucked into the crook of his arm.

It was nice not to have to worry about anything as they walked leisurely down the streets to her house breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the moon and stars, until they were stood outside her home "I had a good time" Sakura admitted.

"Good enough to go on another dinner date with me sometime" he got a little closer than usual, preparing himself to be rejected, after that first time he hadn't asked but now he felt as if it was time to ask again.

Her emerald orbs locked with his ocean blue and softened "Of course th..that was better than Ichiraku, but I love ramen and sushi, and it could be anywhere" she rambled cheeks growing hot as she realized what was going to happen.

Minato cleared his throat "For three months Sakura, I've taken you out on dates and shared many things about myself with you and you've done the same, I'd love to take you out on another dinner date but only as my girlfriend next time" the blonde asked hopefully.

There went her cheeks blushing so hot that she swore they were going to get sunburned "I..I….yes" Sakura murmured quietly "I'll be yours Minato" her eyes were glued to the ground as his head rose to stare at her in surprise.

He'd really thought she was going to reject him "To commemorate our new couple status here is the last lily I bought Sakura-chan" Minato tucked the flower behind her free ear cupping her cheek in his hand and stepping closer.

It was like an explosion of fireworks as their lips met in a chaste kiss, nothing like that first time "See you when I have some free time" Sakura called as he sped off into the distance like his namesake a yellow flash.

Now that he'd completed part of his goal it was time to begin phase upping the amount of times he bumped into her during the day, complimenting her, being an all around gentleman until another six months had passed a full year that Naruto had been gone.

They were now fourteen, and they were off to the Chunin Exams in the Hidden Sand Village, he was already jonin by that point and was a proctor to Sakura's surprise, though in the end she did get promoted to a new rank.

Soon enough though it was time for his son to return, "How bad do you think he's going to react" Minato asked as they leaned against the gate holding hands with each other, their plan was to get it all out of the way and deal with the aftermath afterwards.

"Knowing Naruto pretty bad Minato, though I have high hopes Hinata-chan will be able to cheer him up, now that girl has it bad for that knucklehead" Sakura blew out a sigh "And then there's also telling Kakashi-sensei" she grimaced.

Minato winced, he hadn't met up with his former student yet, but he was sure the silver haired nin wasn't going to be happy when Kakashi found out that he was dating the pinkette who was the silver haired nin's student.

They were distracted from further thought as Jiraiya and Naruto appeared on the end of the dirt path that led to the Leaf Village Gates, it was who was trailing behind the duo that had Sakura going completely rigid at his side.

His blue eyes took in the tall male with onyx eyes "Sakura-chan I did it, I did it, I got the Teme to listen to reason" Naruto blew into the village upon spying his teammate "Now you can…who are you" the blonde narrowed his eyes on the other person with Sakura.

Jiraiya knew though "Brat don't accost you're teammate, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to deal with you groping her every couple of minutes" he snorted, while the other male, scowled fiercely at the blonde, he'd been brought back.

By that point they were no longer holding hands as the last person with Jiraiya and Naruto approached "Marry me, help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan like you promised" Sasuke demanded and Sakura's spine straightened.

"No, I got tired of waiting Sasuke and I found someone who actually cares, you don't see me, just someone to give you children, that's not love, Ino though would still jump at the chance to be with you, go ask her, just don't ask me again" she said.

The blonde at her side sniggered and the Uchiha growled "That's right I'm dating Sakura-chan, have been for the last two years" Minato stated simply allowing his girlfriend to greet Naruto and Jiraiya before he walked her home and left a quick kiss on her lips.

It wasn't more than two days later they were all on the familiar team seven training grounds, Kakashi had been pissed to say the least when he found out his sensei was dating his student, but had only relented in trying to break them up on threat of pain by Tsunade.

There was tension between Sakura and Sasuke, the Uchiha wasn't taking the news well either and had started many fights with the pinkette, while Naruto had simply turned his attention on a certain Hyuga Heiress namely Hinata to everyone's surprise.

Now was no different "What's so special about that guy, he's just like Naruto" Sasuke frowned trying to figure out why the girl who had confessed to him so much no longer liked him as more than a friend and a teammate.

"He's doing it again Kakashi-sensei, Teme's going to be a Teme" Naruto groaned stopping his spar hearing the grinding of teeth from Sakura and winced as the ground shattered beneath her fist, he and Kakashi jumped out of the way.

Emerald eyes were glaring furiously "Indeed, though I can't help but wonder why Sakura did fall for his charms" Kakashi couldn't help but frown, how on earth had Minato gotten the girl to even consider giving him a chance.

"Get off you're high horse Sasuke, I moved on why can't you respect my decision to date someone that's not you" Sakura was pissed, probably more so than usual, Minato hadn't showed up for their date last night.

Sasuke scowled "What's so special about him then tell me so that I might be able to understand" he demanded ducking under the swing of her fist, knowing it wasn't wise to get hit, she used chakra in her attacks.

Her teeth ground together "Fine he actually gave me the time of day and I didn't once confess to him, he noticed me all by himself without someone pointing me out to him, he actually took the time to get to know me and spent time with me, he cared which you never did" she hissed.

His face dropped "Precisely and I'm sorry about last night Sakura, an urgent thing came up" Minato transported onto the training field next to his girlfriend, of course he marked her, what kind of an idiot did people take him for.

"Why did you fall in love with Sakura-chan anyway Minato" Kakashi had to find out, he knew a few reasons as to why but that wasn't enough, there was a missing part of the puzzle and he wanted to know.

Minato smirked and glanced at Sakura, who blushed all the way down to her toes in embarrassment as she realized what he was about to reveal "Well Kakashi, you could say it was love at first punch" he chuckled and Naruto fell over in a faint.


End file.
